Fundamentos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Para Hiccup el Halloween siempre fue desagradable, tenía muy buenos fundamentos para ello, fiestas a las que no era invitado, dulces pútridos, trajes en decadencia y, por supuesto, decoraciones y calabazas, esas horribles calabazas. Hijack


_Fundamentos_

Pareja: Hijack e insinuación de otras.

Resumen: Para Hiccup el Halloween siempre fue desagradable, tenía muy buenos fundamentos para ello, fiestas a las que no era inventado, dulces pútridos, trajes en decadencia y, por supuesto, decoraciones y calabazas, esas horribles calabazas.

Notas de la Autora.

¡Hola! Sé que debería estar preparando mis fics pendientes, pero le dije a Tania.

" _ **Tengo ganas de hacer un pequeño One-shot relativo a Halloween"**_

Y bueno, mis queridos animalitos de la creación. Terminé por darle vida a este retazo de Halloween, dispuesto a la fecha, bueno para estos tiempos.

Les traje un zabrikulento Hijack.

 **Advertencias del capítulo.**

 _ **-Relaciones homosexuales durante todo el capitulo. Si no eres partidario de los chinos gheis, ve y cierra la pestaña, puesto que este fic no va para ti.**_

 _ **-Lenguaje vulgar**_

 _ **-Insinuación de relaciones carnales (Tranquilo, viejo no llega)**_

 _ **-Si el personaje se sale de su personalidad original, pido una disculpa por ello, aunque esa no sea mi intención eso no me exonera de poder hacerlo.**_

Capitulo 1

Calabazas y dulces.

 _ **Halloween**_

A Hiccup una palabra jamás se le había hecho demasiado fastidiosa en toda su vida domeñada por su periodo universitario. Era una palabra de profundas tradiciones americanas, costumbres tenebrosas, sentimientos de bribonadas y caserías de dulces. Octubre era una de las mejores épocas para amantes de lo gótico, ficción, miedo o simplemente los maniacos de los dulces.

Para los niños eran una de las fechas más gratificante, eran las vísperas perfectas para ir de casa en casa haciendo los actos delictivos que sus traviesas mentes pudieran permitirle; atiborrarse con caramelos hasta pudrir los dientes de azúcar; vestirte de tu personaje favorito (por más ridículo o inmaculado que sea); reír con tus amigos por ensuciar el césped del vecino y andar en las calles a altas horas de las penumbras mendigando por algún chocolate.

 _ **Halloween**_

Un día perfecto para brutos deportistas con mascaras baratas que se la pasaban perturbando a los más inteligentes; chicas vestidas con diminutos trajes y asomando la pecaminosa piel que hacía a más de uno babear como un perro hambriento, y culminando con los frikis enardecidos gastando sus ahorros para poder disfrazarte del héroe del comic más popular del año.

¡El esplendoroso Halloween!

La época del año para actuar como un estúpido y justificarte por ello la mañana del primero de noviembre.

 _ **Definitivamente Halloween no era de su agrado**_

Lo era para medio templo universitario de Berk.

Pero no lo era para Hiccup, hijo del director de la universidad más prestigiosa de Berk. Para él Hallowen no representaba el día más emocionante de su vida, al contrario; Era una bazofia.

Calabazas colgando aterradoras por los pasillos de la universidad, dulces caducados y regalados por los catedráticos, lánguidos ritos satánicos expuestos por el club de mitología con la intención de invocar al señor oscuro, decoraciones patéticas (Y escasamente escalofriantes) que simplemente iban aglomerándose en los pasillos lo suficiente estrepitosas para evitar su desempeño académico… Tenía mil quejas acerca de esa festividad empalagosa.

¡Y más por las calabazas ataviadas!

 _ **Definitivamente las calabazas no eran de su agrado**_

Las detestaba, ojala Odín pudiera destruirlas a todas. No servían para nada, era una verdura defectuosa, ni para caldo de verduras podían usarse.

Bueno, eso no era lo verosímil del porqué el desagrado a las decorativos de la noche brujas, la verdad era que en más de una ocasión había terminado tropezando con éstas como óbices y culminando por golpearse vigorosamente contra las escaleras, y déjenle aclarar, llevar todo el día un hematoma, cojeando como invalido y curitas del enfermero bocón, no era lo peor, lo más temeroso era tener que explicarle a su querido (Y nada juguetón) novio que esa bribonada del destino, cielo, dios abstracto fue un simple accidente de su torpeza y excelente condición física.

Porqué con Jack no se podía razonar si ante sus ojos se presentaba la súbita oportunidad de burlarse de ti.

Todavía venían a él los vestigios de sus injurias y cínicas bromas hacia su pobre persona.

" _ **¿Qué pasa Hiccup acaso chimuelo también pudo someterte?"**_

Ja, Ja, Ja …¡Y JA! Él no era el pasivo en la relación, él era quien hundía el submarino oscuro dentro de la profundidad de Frost.

Punto para él.

" _ **¿Te gusta salvaje, verdad? Quizá deberíamos cambiar posiciones, amor. Ya sabes, experimentar"**_

Ni en tus sueños más perversos, ventilador descompuesto.

" _ **¿Estás buscando un novia igual de pasiva que tú, dispuesta a cumplirte tu fetiches masoquistas?"**_

…

Bueno, no tenia con que debatir eso, porqué muchas veces aunque él fuera quien vulgarmente sodomizaba al copito de nieve, a veces sentía que Jack era quien tenía el control por completo de este amor.

Bonito y extraño amor, no apto para menores.

" _ **¿Cambiaste pepinos por calabazas, dulce pasiva?"**_

¡Púdrete! ¡Púdrete Jack Frost, tú y tu obsesión por los helados!

Y así, entre comentarios indecorosos, Hiccup había tenido que soportar la peor semana de su vida.

 _ **Definitivamente Halloween no era de su agrado**_

-¿De qué se van a vestir hoy, chicos? .-El castaño había dejado de malbaratar los guisantes de su almuerzo para prestarle total atención a la relegada Rapunzel que a unos metros de su distancia, esbozaba la sonrisa más cálida que ella podía prestarles.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? .-La arquera dejo de regalarle atención a su platillo y por debajo de la mesa, acarició sutilmente los nudillos de Rapunzel.

-Es que…-Comenzó ella con timidez, pero recibiendo los escondidos toques de su novia que la animaban a hablar.-No tengo idea de que ponerme hoy para la fiesta de Ana.

-Sea lo que sea , creo que todo se vería bien en ti, Rapunzel.-Aseverò Mérida que entre sus caprichos, entrelazabas las largas hebras trigo de su amante.

Rapunzel era bonita, amena, infantil y alegre.

Definitivamente para ella, le quedaría maravilloso un conjunto de alguna princesa que pudiera resaltar esa apostura natural que conservaba, pero, como Hiccup prefería tener su miembro en su lugar sin ser destrozado por las asombrosas habilidades de la líder del club de arquería, su pericia le había ordenado guardar silencio.

-Apoyo la idea de Mérida, Rapunzel.-Y él, como bello esclavo decidió obedecerle.

-¿Lo ves? .-Afirmó la chica de hebras escarlata, esbozando una sonrisa animada a la par que sus labios iban y enfocaban un ósculo en la mejilla de la Alemana. -¿Estaría bien que nos fuéramos a divertir un rato, no crees?

Ah, otra razón para detestar a Halloween las fiestas grupales a las que no era invitado

 _ **Definitivamente Halloween no era de su agrado**_

-Yo planeo quedarme con mi hermano.-La madura voz de Tadashi se arrastró con cautela y motivando a los presentes a voltear hacia el inventor de Baymax.-Probablemente Hiro quiera ir a comprar algunos dulces, después de todo, aún es un niño.-

La sonrisa repleta de amor que dejaban emerger los labios del Hamada hizo a Hiccup suspirar.

Ah, también vamos añadir otro fundamento, reuniones familiares que pudieran ser gratas de no ser porqué su padre se la pasaría hablando del campeonato que los del club de Americano habían obtenido

 _ **Definitivamente Halloween no era de su agrado**_

-Es un niño para ti.- Refutó Mérida sin escrúpulos.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él va a querer ir a pedir dulces?

Posterior a esa oración, la dulce imagen de un Hiro avergonzado y reprochando el porqué debería usar algún diminuto traje infantil, ya sea de diablo o de vampiro, en esas épocas confabularon en las mentes ajenas para que más de uno quisiera sacar un ligero "Aww" enternecido, sin embargo, por bienestar propio, asimilando lo mucho que Tadashi sobreprotegía a su hermano, lo más sabio que decidieron los actores de la mesa fue callarse cualquier comentario susceptible al pequeño Hamada.

-Hiro es menor.-Debatió Tadashi ofendido.- Tiene 14 años…-

-Y ya está en la universidad.-Opinó la escocesa.

-Sigue jugando con robots.- Mencionó.

-Y es partidario de peleas clandestinas.

-Aún duerme en mi cama.

-Porqué lo dejas hacerlo.

Y así fue, que la arteria de Mérida fue vencedora en esa lánguida discusión fortuita.

-¿Qué están haciendo? .-Jack brotó, espantando a más de uno que asustados rebotaban sobre la banca de metal de la cafetería .-Wow, sabía que mi presencia era magnifica, pero contengan su emoción, chicos.- Bromeó y tomó asiento a lado de su novio que estrambótico, no dejaba de escrutarle.

-Ah, nada….-Comenzó Rapunzel.- Estamos hablando de Hiro y su hermano.

-¿El enano todavía usa pañales? .-No dudó en burlarse.- ¿O es que su hermano tiene ese deseo de volver a verlo de ese modo?

-Ya les dije que lo estoy haciendo por Hiro…-

-¿Y qué tal tú? .-Con ingenuidad, la chica de cabellos trigos decidió torcer la conversación a una más casual.- ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo hoy?

-Por supuesto.-Aseguró Frost. Hiccup mostró refunfuño…¡Hasta Jack tenía algo que hacer en estas fechas!

-¿Y qué harás?

-Calabazas, dulces y Hiccup .-Concluyó con malicia.

Hubo afonía, luego se desfiguró a una cotidiana conversación en que los ajenos terminaron por centrarse, no obstante, el castaño aún mostrando su interés, decidió arrostrar a su novio sobre los planes que urdía.

-¿Calabazas, dulces y yo? .-El chico no dudó en indagarle a su novio.

-Si…-

-¿Y …?

Hiccup ya no pudo ser concluso de su pregunta, puesto que Jack se había acercado con un gesto felino a su oído, besándole con gacela, estremeciéndole ligeramente para irle susurrándole unas cuantas palabras, engatusando al chico universitario que abrió una sonrisa que combinaba con sus pecas.

Y ahí….

Hiccup comprendió.

 _Tenía MUY buenas razones para amar al Halloween._

Notas finales.

¿Qué tal? Sé que no tiene su zabrikulentho lemon, pero aún no me siento docta para escribir uno TuT Discúlpenme mucho, igualmente espero que haya disfrutando de la partitura de letras de esta humilde lectora.

¿Qué tal un comentario?

Así como los niños mendingan por dulces, la autora mendinga por reviews.

¡Tengan muy buenos periodos, corazones del señor!


End file.
